It's A Date
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: After CA:WS. Just a short oneshot I have planned over time and wrote during my service. Hope you guys enjoy! Been wanting to write an Avengers fic for a long time now. Haha! RnR I guess? First writing in a long while. Steve/Peggy time-travel


Avengers (Captain America)

It's a date.

2015, it has been 3 years. 3 years Steve Rogers has been awake in the 21st century. After the events of Shield's downfall, Steve has been trying to track down any remaining Hydra base and the whereabouts of Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier. He has been successful in the former but still not very on the latter, even with the help of Sam Wilson aka Falcon and his connections in the army along with Tony's technology, it was still one hell of a job to track down a KGB trained Assassin especially one as good if not better than the Black Widow herself. 0700hours, it showed on the clock as Captain America continued pounding on the bag that hung on his floor located at the Avenger's Tower where he has started and continued to reside ever since he started tracking the Winter Soldier.

He had came back from his run earlier. A full marathon in just over an hour on some of the hilliest parts of New York surrounding Avengers Tower. His apartment was really simple yet modern at the same time, the thought and planning Tony Stark has put into his floor was way beyond his imagination. The colors of the walls were simple brown and vintage colors, allowing him to feel right at home back in the 40s yet the technology around him told him he was still a man out of time. There wasn't much technology though, just a record player, Jarvis, a laptop and that's pretty much it. Keeping in with the Spartan like era of his time. He had a personal gym like everyone had their personal interest and hobbies installed in some way in their own floors. But his gym was simple and old school. Bars, squat racks, pull up bars and hell lot of plates, bags and a simple ring. What people would normally see in a fight or boxing gym. Simple just like the man himself.

The only thing that looked modern on Steve Rogers was his gear no more and no less, his shield had been recovered and set on a wall where his suit hangs beside. He had officially decided to return his uniform and went back to the one he wore while a part of shield with slight upgrades and enhancement in terms of material and color, going back to his white and blue theme instead of the white and navy blue/black. Several arms hung on the other side of his shield should he need any for he was glad because there are times he knew he needed a gun or rifle or two.

Awhile more and he was done and in the showers before heading to the main Avengers floor where they laughed, wined and dined together, starting up breakfast. Eggs, bacon and ham with coffee, typical American breakfast but everyone loves his cooking. He was always first to be up in the tower, with Natasha and Clint still out on missions and Thor in Asgard or London, the tower was only left with him, Bruce, Tony, Pepper and their newest addition, Sam.

"Morning Steve" came Pepper's voice, accompanied by the clicking of her heels, her laptop case in one hand and her StarkPhone in the other.

Steve smiled and nodded, "Morning Pepper" he greeted back, finally rid of his 40s style of speech but everyone knew that the gentleman from that era was still right there, "Stark still asleep?" He asked as he placed a plate with a little of everything and a cup of coffee in. Front of her before taking some himself.

The CEO of SI nodded, "Yeah, he finally got to bed this morning. Said something about his newest project but you know him, we never have any idea what's going on in his workshop" she answered, taking a sip of coffee.

Steve just smiled in return as Bruce came walking in as well, "Morning people" he greeted, as Steve got him a cup of tea as well as the day's paper that he had finished while cooking breakfast.

The Hulk nodded his thanks while taking a seat at his usual spot. Three of them enjoying breakfast and silence going through their own activities.

Suddenly Jarvis broke the silence, "Captain Rogers, Mr Stark requests your presence in the workshop"

Steve looked over to Pepper who just looked back at him and shrug, "I don't know what's going on and I have a meeting to attend now" she answers, finishing her coffee and grabbing her stuff before heading to the elevator.

Bruce shrug as well, "Might as well go take a look since he is asking for you"

They placed the remaining dishes in the sink and both man made their way to the elevator, 98 floors. Right at the top, the button with a hammer and lightning bolt, Thor's room with roof access for when he visit. Followed by a logo that was half a hawk and half a widow, Clint and Natasha's for easy access to each other should they leave for missions also because of Clint's love for heights and below it was an arc reactor, his truly, where his penthouse was located that included the outdoor walkway, after Tony's was an image of a fighter jet, Iron Patriot/War Machine's floor for when he visits. Then finally a green fist for Bruce and last but not least the Captain's shield, Steve's room before a Falcon logo for Sam Wilson, their newest Avenger.

The 5 floors below them was all R and D, research and development for Stark Industries, integrated into a single floor or also known as the Workshop.

Steve and Bruce stepped out of the elevator and saw Tony sitting in front of the computer. When out of no where, a huge portal like contraption was now sitting in the middle of the workshop.

"Tony, what's going on?" Bruce asked as he rubbed his hands together, curious as to what is this contraption that wasn't around the night before.

Tony turned in his chair towards them and just clap his hands together, "I think I managed to have found a way to time travel" he said with a smile.

Bruce's jaw dropped while a million thoughts ran into Steve's brain. Bruce walked over to Tony and started reading all the calculations that have been done and all the necessary equipment they would need before starting a fully non-understandable discussion with Tony, all the while Steve glued to his spot and wondering what the hell is going on.

Quite literally minutes went by before Captain America actually got his senses back and interrupted the Science Bros, "Stark, if this is some kind of sick practical joke. You are not leaving this tower alive." He started.

Bruce looked at him, "Captain, as skeptical as I am about this as you. I have pretty much 100% proof that this isn't just a sick joke and this might just work" he finished as he continue looking thru the available data.

"Mind you though, there is a catch. You have a maximum of a day before the machine transports you back to this time" Tony started as he spun around in his chair and finish up the last of his work and data.

Steve walked over to him, "why are you doing this?"

The Genius spins back around and looks right into the blue eyes of the Super Soldier, "Aunt Peggy always told me of the Super Soldier who called a rain check on their date" was all he said before he turns right back and finishes his work.

Steven could only just stand there jaw-slack. "Rogers, don't say a thing. Your uniform is right there. Suit up and get ready to head home for awhile. When you get transported back here. It will be exactly back to this point" Tony started as he started typing with one hand and pointing at a covered suit hanging a short distance awhile, "Jarvis, are we ready for this?"

"Yes sir. Everything is up and running at a 100%. All safety protocols have been reviewed and in place. I am glad for once you have decided to go through with everything thoroughly"

Steve smiled a little when he heard that while putting on his military uniform, full with ranks and medals of his time. Finally done, he walked back to the geniuses and got himself ready, "Thanks for doing this Stark"

"Don't thank me, just go make Sure Aunt Peggy gets that date" he finished as a portal started to open up.

Steve stepped through, he didn't feel a thing. He quite literally ended up in his old house in one step. He turned around and saw that the portal was non-existent. His heartbeat started to raise a little from the excitement as a smile creeped onto his face. This was his chance to make things right even if just a little. To come to terms with the facts of his current present and his present time of the future.

He climbed out of his window and started walking towards the bar that was where he was supposed to meet his first love. There wasn't much people and he did not garner any attention to himself as he made his way. He guessed it was nearly the end of the war or right after with all the noises coming from indoors, all the sounds of parties and celebrations bouncing off the walls and concrete as he starts coming close to the bar that was where he had his date. Opening the door and stepping into the noise he felt the heat climbing in his face as his heartbeat went up when the back of the red dress appeared right there facing the bar. As those luscious red locks flow along her shoulders, her pouty red lips soft against the shot glass as she downed a shot.

He was silent and tactical as he made his way behind her, she didn't move nor noticed his presence. He had long signal everyone to keep everything as normal as possible when the Howling Commandos caught sight of him. To the public he was just another Military man back from duty and surprising the love of his life. To the commandos, their leader was back.

"I'm a little late but I was hoping to catch this dance before my time goes up" he started with his smooth American accent, years of talking to ladies in the future has transformed him into pretty much a lady killer.

Peggy Carter froze at that voice, it couldn't be. He was gone, no one could find out where that plane had landed. She probably had too much to drink, it was nearly her 6th or 7th shot of the evening after all.

"Turn around and find out" he said, as if he was reading her mind.

She turned and froze as the muscular super soldier stood right there in front of her, wrap in the fitting formal uniform of the United States Army. His ranks and accomplishments adorned in their respective places.

"Steve.. How did you get here? Is it really you?" She asked as she placed the shot glass back on the Barton behind her.  
>The Steve Rogers of 1942 would have probably stood there awkward and unknowing of what to do but this Steve Rogers from 2015 had time to practice and imagine what he would have done in this exact same scenario even in his dreams. His hands slide down her arms and held onto her smooth skin hands, pulling her along onto the dance floor as he glided her along, spinning and twirling her around like a professional.<p>

As she twirled back into his arms, her hands on his broad muscular chest. Looking up, "where did you learn to dance like that?"  
>Steve smiled, "I had a lot and a long time to practice"<p>

Peggy wasn't part of the military special operations for nothing, she immediately caught on to the weird line coming from the super soldier as the alcohol starts working their way out of her system from all the dancing. In her time, Steve had actually made it to their date and his disappearance should have been just a week ago but here he was saying he had a lot of time and a long long time to practice, "Steve, what are you saying?"

Steve looked over to the commandos as he held onto her then faced her again, "it's a long story but if you would give me a few minutes to say goodbye to the guys. I'm all your's for the rest of the evening"

She nods and he lets her slip through his arms and walked over to the commandos as he spoke to them, she saw their face change as whatever he is telling them hits them. But eventually they smiled as they enjoyed what would be their last toast with him, downing their drinks at once together and a hug from each of them. He made his way back to Peggy and took hold of her hand as they slipped their way out of the bar, taking a stroll towards the local park. Taking a seat at a bench, he stays standing back facing her as he took in the view before him, the fresh air filling his lungs and he turns to face her, "Peggy, what I'm about to tell you is probably gonna be too unbelievable for you to believe but you have to trust every word I say"

She looked at the seriousness in his eyes, his face looking like he had aged a little from the stress and nods, Steve Rogers was an honest man.

"I'm no longer from 1945" he starts as he looked to her face for any expression. Her face remains neutral but her voice gives it away, "what are you saying?"

"I'm from 2015, Peggy" he tries again as his hands slip into pocket and he turns around unable to face her with the news that he would stay for only a day.

"How is that possible? You're from the future? You just disappeared a week ago. Howard found you didn't he?" She questions, fist slightly clenching on her lap as the facts start to sink in, he wasn't here to stay.

"I've met Howard's son. He build a machine that allows me to come back for a day. Because apparently me missing our date was all you talked to him about, aunt Peggy" he answers with a slight smile and emphasis on 'aunt' as he turns to face her again.

She smiled as the theories of time travel hit her, this probably has happened before in another parallel universe or something and she probably kept quiet about this meet so that Howard's son would eventually build the time machine for this cycle to always repeat. She could guess what she would have done after this and asks, "so why did you come back?" She needs to hear it.

Steve walks to her and helps her up, pulling her close to him and answers, "I couldn't leave my best girl on our first date" as he lean in for the kiss.

She breaks apart and immediately misses the feel of his lips against her's but she had to find out, "how long do you have?"  
>"A day"<p>

Peggy looks to her watch to see the clock strikes 11pm, "well you have just about 20hours left, let's make the best of it"

He smiled, picking her up in his arms, "it's a date"

As he started back to his old house to enjoy whatever time he had left in his time before he re-joins his friends in the future, knowing deep inside this was no longer where he belong.

The end.


End file.
